Welcome to the Life
by kai-foxflight
Summary: One-shot. If abandoned by your friends so they could reach their fame, what would you do is they came crawling back to you? Hinata was faced with this question, but there wasn't much room for her to decide before the famous life was forced on her by her friends' band. Now all that is left is for her to stay afloat in all the fame.


**A/N This used to be a part of a collection of one-shots I had, but I'm just going to post them seperately now. So here is the first!**

**Movie Star and Fanatic Fan**

Their band was the Konoha 12. It was two girls-TenTen and Temari- and ten boys-Gaara, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Haku, Shino, Kankuro, and _him_. Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata had grown up with all of them, had grown up with a major crush on Naruto. She had been given a chance to be in the band- but her father wouldn't allow it. Her cousin Neji had been disowned from the clan just because he joined the group. They were definitely not letting both their chances at an heir slip away. So, they kept the only one left. She wasn't even allowed outside the compound any more, for fear she would try and run away.

Hinata knew every single member of the band; they had been her group of friends growing up. She still talked with some of them. But Naruto, he was the one who got away. She had always been shy around him, could never hold an actual conversation for more than a few minutes. The band has mentioned her in countless interviews- as she was the inspiration for many of their songs, such as _Those Forgotten, Goodbye, Trouble, _and _Never Wanna Stop Seein' You._ They have only called her by first name, for her protection, and as such, none of the kids in town who listened to them knew they had one of their biggest inspirations right in front of them. And she planned that they never would.

There were few things about Hinata that everyone knew, but a lot that not even her sister did. One of those was that she would dream of being on the stage with Naruto every single night. She wished she had been like Neji, disobeyed Father and run off with the band. She had tried, but was caught by her bodyguards. However, there was one person who could read her like an open book. That was Shikamaru. He knew every secret Hinata had ever had, from the second she had first seen Naruto and her crush formed, to the time she locked herself in her room for three days saying she was sick, when really she was feeling guilty for accidently killing a cat in town when it ran in front of her arrow target in shooting practice. He could tell her things about herself not even she knew.

So, Hinata, being Hinata, was sitting in her lounge, wrapped in her bunny pajamas and twenty pounds of blankets, watching a concert of Konoha 12 on MTV. She had a bowl of popcorn, but it was barely touched. She had been lost in a day dream. She had been on stage with Naruto; they had been singing a duet. They had just about finished the song and he was going to kiss her on stage, when her phone rang and she was brought out of her day dream. She quickly hit mute on the TV and answered the annoying phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, say hi to the cameras." Shikamaru was on the other end, but why?

"Hello? Um, what's going on?" Hinata was beyond confused, until she saw her picture flash on the TV screen. She quickly un-muted it, just to hear the entire band talking about her. "Shikamaru, I am giving you five seconds to tell me what is going on before I get my freezing ass down to Suna to kick yours."

"Troublesome girl, you have changed since we first met. Well, you see, it is kind a funny story. I am guessing you are watching the concert, so you are probably watching the rest of the band talking about you on live TV, right? Well, about that. Um… If you didn't see TenTen fall, she kinda broke her foot, and the band was asked what we were going to do now. And then Temari brought up that we need to replace her with someone who knew all the lyrics and-"

"Your five seconds were up long ago."

"Troublesome. You are going to be famous."

"Wait… Come again? Did you just say I was going to be famous?"

"If you would have let me finish, you would know. So TenTen broke her foot, and Temari said we need someone to replace her, but they have to know all the lyrics. And then everyone started trying to list people who knew every single part, but all we could come up with was you. And then the camera crews came and asked who was replacing TenTen. Naruto freaked, and just spit out your name. And if you haven't heard, Naruto and TenTen were going to star in a movie together, but now, you get that too."

"Wait, I'm going to be famous? How the hell did that happen?"

"Troublesome girl, did you not just listen? So, we are going to be getting you out of the compound. Tonight. Pack most your clothes and whatever else you need and or want. We will be there in about, an hour. See ya."

"Wait, Shikamaru-" she tried to stop him, but he ended the call. Grabbing a pillow and screaming into it, Hinata fell back on the couch. After a minute, she sighed and got back up. "I better get packing…"

Hinata had pack all of her clothes away, along with a lot of her other things. She wrote a note to her five year old sister, Hanabi, and slipped it under her door. She had wanted to say goodbye in person, as she loved her little sister more than herself, but her sister was sleeping and Hinata thought it to be too selfish to wake her because she herself was leaving.

She had about three suitcases, when she came across another problem. What way were they getting in? There were tons of ways to get into the compound, how was she to know which they were using?

She didn't have long to worry, as she soon heard pebbles hitting her window. She ran over and opened it, and then stuck her head out to see who it was. Not that she needed to. Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face and a hand full over pebbles. Choji and Temari were climbing the tree next to her window to climb in. Neji was following them, and the rest of the guys were down below, waiting for something. Hinata didn't have time to think about what, as Choji was already at her window. She stepped aside to let the three in, but didn't get far as Choji just dove in. He quickly jumped up, just for Temari to repeat his action. The two righted themselves and then turned to Hinata, before tackling her in a bear hug. Neji just gracefully climbed in and smirked at the scene.

"Good to see you, cousin. It has been awhile. It was sad to hear your own father put you on lockdown because of what I did. Sorry about that." Neji finished his little speech with something that made Hinata want to check if he was alright. He sheepishly smiled at her. She was about to feel his forehead, when she realized he had been hanging around Naruto all day, every day, for years. He was bound to pick up some of his traits.

"It is good to see you too, cousin. It has been weird here without you."

"Okay, enough with the family reunion. Where are you suitcases, Hinata?" Temari ruined the whole effect, and Hinata turned away from her cousin and pointed to the walk-in closet. Temari nodded, and walked over to the door. She rolled them over to the window, before picking one up. "Look out below!" Without waiting for a reply, she threw it out the window. Hinata waited for the sound of it hitting the ground, but it never came. Instead, there was a shout from Gaara, and a muffled sound.

Hinata ran over to the window, just as Temari looked over the edge. "Sorry bro, but I warned you. I don't care if you were trying to catch it. I still warned you."

Gaara made a noise that sounded like a "Hn." Hinata wouldn't have put it past him, as he had done just that when they were younger. Temari picked up the second suitcase, and counted down, before throwing it out the window. This one did not hit the ground either, though Shikamaru shouted "Troublesome woman" at Temari as she had not given a clear warning. Looking out the window, Hinata saw Shikamaru cradling his arm, while Gaara sat on the ground with one arm looking broken and the other cradling his head. Haku, Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto were just standing there, looking at each other and then their hurt friends. Haku was the first to recover.

"Um, are you two okay?" He seemed to be trying not to laugh, but he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, we are just peachy. Troublesome boy."

"No, mother. Hinata is nice, it was sissy who hurt me." Gaara was staring into space, and he had a dazed look in his eyes. Haku walked over to him and pulled his head up. He was going to take over the family health office, so he could cure quite a lot on the go. He pulled Gaara's eyes wide open, and held up one finger.

"Gaara, follow the finger with your eyes." Haku had to keep from rolling his eyes as Gaara failed the test miserably. "Can you recite the alphabet?"

"Um. A… B… C… F, no D… E… Um, what comes next?" Naruto face-palmed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kiba started laughing, Shino managed a smirk, and Kankuro walked over to Haku and Gaara.

"Um, guys, I think he has a concussion."

"Wait, what?" In the time that it had taken for all that to happen, the group that was getting Hinata had come down, and Hinata was with them. The suitcases were stacked in a pile near the tree. Temari had been the one who spoke, looking at her brother with concern. "It didn't hit him that hard, did it?"

"Temari, you gave him a concussion with a suitcase. You kinda did hit him hard. And I think you broke his arm."

"Why the hell do we seem to be hurting each other so much recently?" Hinata seemed shocked at Naruto's question, while everyone else seemed to be embarrassed. Hinata started to question them, but never got the chance as a guard in the distance saw the group.

"Guys, run! Neji, if they see you, they will tell Father. Come on, I will show you an easier way out, then we can meet up with the others." Hinata went to run toward a hidden gate, when she turned around. She felt like she was forgetting something. The others had taken her suitcases, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was missing. And she spotted it. Gaara was sitting in a ball by the house, talking to himself. She thanked herself for following the feeling, and ran over to him. "Gaara, come on. Hinata is going to help you get away from more mean people." She felt weird talking to the boy who was a year older than herself like he was a little kid, but it worked.

"Really?" Gaara looked at her like a little kid looks at a cookie.

"Really. I pinky promise." Hinata felt like an idiot, but she grabbed his hand and ran, grabbing Neji's as she passed him. She led them to a side gate and through her garden. On the other side was a gap that she made in case of an escape just like this. She pushed Neji through first, and then Gaara. She went through last and used the roll of wire on the outside to cover the hole.

Taking lead again, she led the boys toward the gate the others would be coming out of if they ran straight ahead, as they most likely did. The trio hid in a bush on the edge of the path. Hinata had her hand over Gaara's mouth to stop him from rambling about "mother" and other strange things. As she had predicted, the rest of the group came out after a few minutes. They didn't look as good for wear as the trio, their clothes were all ripped, and they had twigs and leaves in their hair. Mud was across their faces, and they looked like they were attacked by dogs. Even Haku, who could get out of every situation without a scratch, had a few cuts and what Hinata hoped was mud from being pushed to the ground on the front of his clothes, but she highly doubted it. Her thoughts were reinforced by the good five-foot bubble around the poor boy.

When the larger group reached the bush, Neji and Hinata stepped out, the latter pulling a semi-conscious Gaara, her hand still over his mouth. Not a word was spoken as the twelve band mates took off, away from the compound. None of them looked back, but if they did they would have seen a smiling Hiashi. While upset Hinata had to run away to get what she wanted, he was happy to see the girl finally pleasing herself and not just everyone else.

Hinata had been with the band for 12 hours, mainly spent running, when the call came. It was her father, and everyone expected screaming and a furious Hiashi. When he congratulated her, they thought he was joking. But it soon made sense as to why she was allowed to hang out with kids of a lower class, why she didn't have to act like an heiress all the time, why she didn't have to wear dresses and wave at crowds, act like a princess. Her father had been trying to give her a normal life all this time, and she had never known.

The short but heartwarming phone call had brought Hinata to tears, but that wasn't for long. She was told she had less than an hour to get ready for rehearsal. Looking down, Hinata realized she was still in her purple bunny pajamas. However, no one had told her what rehearsal would be like. So she did what any person in the twenty-first century would do. She picked up her cell-phone, and called Temari in the next room.

One thing Hinata didn't know was that Temari catches sleep whenever she could. And she had just been offered two hours to do just that. She had been sleeping for an hour, as soon as they had reached the apartment complex owned by the band she had gone to her room and slept, still in her clothes.

"Hinata, you might be like my little sis, but I am dead tired. You better have a good reason as to why you are calling me when I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Temari. But no one told me what rehearsal was going to be like, just to be ready. Do I have to wear special clothes? Are they filming it?"

"Sorry, they forgot, it doesn't matter, and no, they are not. That answer all your questions?"

"All but two. Where is rehearsal?"

"I'll show you. What is your other question?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"What, oh shit…"

"Temari, what did you do? I swear, if you lost my clothes…"

"It is not that, Hinata. It is more the fact that we all have outfits set out for the concerts and such that match, but all we have are clothes in TenTen's size for you. I don't think they will fit."

"Don't worry about that. Just bring them to my room with a lot of thread, some needles, and a lot of safety pins. I will fix it. Thanks, Temari."

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to sleep." Temari hung up her phone, and Hinata quickly did the same. She looked down at her clothes, still miraculously clean and neat, and decides she is going to wear the pajamas to the rehearsal. It is only going to be the group, it wouldn't matter to her. She searched around for a hairbrush, and finally found one in the bathroom. She fixed her hair and washed up. Looking in the mirror, she decided to pull her waist-length into a pony tail on top of her head and put on the bunny ear headband that matched her pajamas.

Hinata brushed her teeth and put on a little bit on makeup, courtesy of whoever put together her room. She looked in the mirror again, and decided it looked okay. She looked nothing like she did years ago, when she hid behind baggy clothes. Instead, she wore purple short shorts that had a little bunny-tail on the butt. She wore a lighter purple tank-top with a dark purple mid-drift long sleeve shirt over the top, with light purple gloves that looked like paws. The headband was the same shade as the tank-top, and on her feet were dark purple slippers that looked like bunny feet, and light purple knee-high socks underneath.

When Temari knocked on her door, Hinata made a mad dash for her robe and put it on. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Temari was dressed like she was- pajamas and a robe. Temari looked Hinata up and down, trying to figure out what was under the robe. Eventually, she gave up. "I am not even asking. You have really changed from when we were younger." Temari shook her head, but smiled. "Come on, it is this way." And she took off down the hall, leaving Hinata to run to catch up.

They walked for a while, and then Temari stopped and knocked on a door. It didn't look like it was the studio to Hinata, and as such, wasn't surprised when Gaara came to the door.

"You okay now, bro?"

"Yes, but not any thanks to you, sis. However," he turned toward Hinata, "thank you for helping me. Haku told me."

Hinata smiled back at him. "Think of it as returning a favor; you save me, I save you."

"Well, either way, it still saved my life. Unlike some people who left me to die at the hands of those guards." He finished his sentence by glaring at Temari.

"Sorry bro, but I had warned you. Hey, how is your arm anyway?" Gaara had wrapped himself in a robe too, and as such, they could not tell if his arm was broken or not.

"Broken. Haku and Kankuro took me to the hospital as soon as we got back. Not that you would know, seeing as you fell straight asleep. But, I am still able to sing in the band, as I can still walk. TenTen is in her apartment, if you want to go see her. I know she wanted to see Hinata, but she told me she is going to the practice, so I guess it could wait until then. Well, I guess I am ready too. Mind if I walk with you guys?"

"You can if you show me your cast," Temari seemed to be jumping with excitement as she said that.

"Troublesome woman, calm down. It is not that exciting." Shikamaru poked his head out of the apartment across the hall, and then stepped out. He was the only one dressed in something other than pajamas, and he looked quite good. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a red plaid button-up shirt that was left unbuttoned to show the black tee-shirt underneath. His hair was in the usual ponytail, and he was wearing a pair of glasses that looked like the nerd glasses from old TV shows. On him, they looked really good and nothing like Hinata would have imagined.

Temari wasn't listening, and was only looking at Gaara. "Fine, sis! Here," Gaara gave in to his sister and took his arm out from the robe. He had a lime green cast with those "casttoos" on it. Temari looked upset when she realized she couldn't sign it, but that didn't last long.

"It looks so cool! Now come on!" Temari grabbed Gaara's good hand and pulled him after her.

"Temari! I am not supposed to run yet! Slow down!" Gaara struggled to keep up with his older sister, but it wasn't going so well.

"Temari, wait! Where am I supposed to go?" Temari didn't listen to either, and just kept on running. Hinata looked at Gaara, who had given up and was letting Temari pull him. Making a quick decision, she took off after the sibling duo. She caught up quickly, and jumped on Temari, all while telling Gaara to let go. It worked, and Temari fell to the ground as Gaara righted himself.

"Hinata, what was that about?" Temari looked at her like Hinata had just killed her puppy.

"He is already hurt, and you guys don't have another replacement. I'd rather you not kill him."

"What? Oh, sorry bro." Temari rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and shuffled her feet on the floor.

"Sis, saying sorry doesn't fix everything."

"It does when you are the older sibling." Temari smirked at Gaara.

"I am not even asking."

"Smart boy."

"Temari, Gaara, where do we go?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Hinata. I kinda forgot you are new to this place. Um, I will lead the way. I think I was doing that before." Temari took off down the hall again, and this time they made it to the studio. Outside the apartment-turned-studio was a line of what looked coat pegs on the wall. There were already multiple robes hung up, and Hinata felt relieved that she wasn't going to stick out in pajamas.

"So, we don't wear our robes in the studio because they can knock over very expensive things that we can't always replace. We hang them up out here, but don't worry; it isn't all that cold in there." Temari and Gaara took off their robes and hung them up. Hinata followed the example, and when she turned around to hang up the robe, Temari started laughing. Like, holding her sides, on the ground laughing. Shikamaru was laughing, but not nearly as bad, and Gaara was chuckling.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Hinata turned back around and had the picture of innocence on her face. She honestly could not figure what they were laughing at. And then she remembered putting the gloves and headband in her robe, so she took them out and put them back on to complete the outfit. When she turned around completely in her outfit, Shikamaru fell to the ground laughing, and Temari's face was bright red from not being able to breathe. Gaara was laughing, and Hinata slowly pieced together why the all were doing as they were. "It is not that funny!" She stomped her foot like a little kid, setting off the slipper's noise that sounded like a spring bouncing.

The group's laughter got loud enough that the rest of the band came out of the room, just to see Hinata. Most of the boys tried to stifle their laughs, but all of them failed. Some, like Neji and Choji, didn't even bother. After a minute, TenTen came hobbling over on crutches, her foot in a dark blue cast. She looked at the boys in the doorway, and pulled the casted foot back to kick them. Those who saw moved immediately, but Choji was not as fortunate. Her casted foot hit him right in the middle of his back, but did more damage to her then to Choji.

"TenTen, you are not supposed to use your foot at all. If you do any more damage to it, they might not be able to fix it completely in the surgery!" Haku shouted at TenTen as she fell back into a chair, holding her casted foot as if it was doing any good. Choji was sitting on the ground, trying to rub his back. Most of the group had calmed down by now, but if they looked at Hinata, it started all over again.

After some time, TenTen had finally stopped rubbing the cast, and everyone had silently vowed to not look at Hinata anymore. Though, one person still hadn't seen her. "What were you laughing at anyways? I never did see," TenTen was looking at every band member in the room, but she realized another thing. "And where is Hinata?"

Everyone looked at Temari, who they found out had started everything. "Um, she is in the studio listening to the music to try and learn it." She purposely left out what they were laughing at, but the Gods were not on her side and TenTen noticed.

"What were you all laughing at?"

"Me," Hinata's voice had been quiet as she said that, sounding quite like the bunny she looked like. TenTen looked over at Hinata, who decided to spin for the girl, and started to smile, but did not laugh.

"It isn't that funny, guys. She looks kinda cute. I think she should wear that in an interview, it would catch a lot of attention." TenTen was smiling at Hinata, who shyly smiled back.

"Speaking of clothes, Temari told me that you have matching outfits for everything, and all that is left is TenTen's clothes. I don't have anything to match the outfits, but if it is alright with you, TenTen, I could alter the clothes to fit me. Would that work?" Hinata looked around at everyone's faces; each was trying to figure out another solution but coming up blank.

"That would be perfect, because I have spare clothes that match. That way we don't have to spend hours and thousands of dollars finding new clothes when we have a solution that would work better. The only thing I don't have that you will need are gowns for when we have public things, like award shows and premieres for the movie. But, being a former Hyuuga heiress, I'd imagine you have those."

"Wait, what? Award shows, premieres? I am just a temporary replacement; I am not taking your spot!" Hinata was freaking out, as she had not planned that at all.

"Shikamaru, I thought you said you told her everything!"

"Told me what? Shikamaru, if you thought you escaped a woman's fury when you joined this band, you are soon going to be very disappointed." Hinata looked between TenTen and Shikamaru, who seemed to be having a stare-down.

"Troublesome girls. I knew that if you knew this, you would have definitely said no. If we had needed a temporary replacement, we would have just gotten a star or somebody. We wanted you in the band permanently, and this just gave us an excuse to get you here. Come on, you know you want to be in the band, the only thing that stopped you before was your father. Now you are free of him and can do whatever you want."

"That is a stupid idea, but everything you said is true. Fine, I will stay, but as soon as TenTen is better, I am not going to be in her spot." Hinata hated how true everything Shikamaru said was, but she had to face it and learn to embrace it.

"Perfect. I will get my clothes to your room in a little bit, Hinata, but first you all have to practice. There is a concert in two days. Hinata, you know all the songs, right? If not, I can help you, but I don't think you will need that. The studio you were in is the personal studio, only one or two people can be in it at a time. When the boys invested in this place, there was a wall knocked down in here, so they turned the other apartment into the main studio. It is basically the size of your apartment, except for a little room for the mixer or producers to listen in. Today, it is just us, because you are just starting. But the day after the concert were have a mixer coming to start working on our newest song. It is mainly you singing in that one, but don't worry, it isn't that hard. Now, we have to hurry." TenTen had been hobbling along on her crutches as she had been talking, but they were still far behind the rest of the group. She had stopped talking so she could concentrate on moving faster and soon Hinata was in a fast walk just to keep up.

They reached the studio, which was huge to Hinata, and TenTen pushed Hinata through the door, before closing it. Everyone was already there, and all set at their mics. Hinata went to go to the mic next to Temari, but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her to the mic next to him.

"We are going to be singing together on stage and you are the lead with me, you and I are always next to each other when singing." Naruto had whispered in her ear, but seemed to forget that he was near a microphone, as it was picked up and TenTen had heard it all.

TenTen smiled, but hit a button and her voice was all throughout the room. "Okay. First, it is weird not being in there with you guy. Second, Hinata, watch Naruto as he sings into the mic, copy what he does. Third, this had better be great. And fourth, I vote we let Hinata wear her outfit in the interview."

"TenTen, get on with it. But, I agree on the last one." Temari smirked at Hinata as she spoke into the mic, but it was almost sisterly. And it was saying that Hinata was never going to live her outfit down.

A chorus of "I agree too" was heard around the room, and Hinata felt her face grow red. TenTen smirked back at her and played the first track, _Never Wanna Stop Seein' You_. Hinata had a growing suspicion she had set this all up just to get her and Naruto together. But, as she thought that, she realized she wasn't acting like she used to around Naruto. She still liked him, that was for sure, but, there was no blushing or stuttering. She felt it was weird, but pushed it off so she could sing.

_Naruto:_

_No matter what I say_

_Hinata:_

_No matter what I do_

_Both:_

_These five words_

_I swear to you_

_Cuz I do, I do_

_I never wanna stop _

_Seein' you_

_Naruto:_

_Where I've gone,_

_What I've seen_

_Hinata:_

_None of it matters,_

_You're there for me_

_All:_

_These five words_

_Hinata:_

_Will you swear to me?_

_All:_

_Cuz I do, I do_

_Naruto:_

_I never wanna stop_

_Both:_

_Seein' you_

_Hinata:_

_Now you're gone,_

_No more to see,_

_Like you never_

_Meant all that much to me._

_Naruto:_

_I didn't say goodbye_

_Didn't even give a lie,_

_Hinata:_

_Now, you broke my heart_

_Then you gave it back to me_

_And now you'll never _

_Say you swear to me_

_Cuz oh no, oh no_

_You just wanna stop_

_Lovin' me_

After the song was finish, TenTen and Temari were the first to recover. Both came back to life screaming. Sadly, both screamed right into the mics, effectively blowing out everyone's ears. Gaara had passed out from the pain; he was still recovering from a major concussion. The two had stopped after that, but both were talking a mile a minute. And saying the same exact thing. "Oh my God Hinata, that was amazing. It is like you were born to sing. Your voice complemented Naruto's and his yours. You should totally stay lead. You did better than I have ever heard. You killed the song. The emotion in your voice made it even better. The crowds are going to go insane at the concert." The two paused for breath, and then realized everyone was covering their ears.

"I don't think we need any more rehearsal today. Not that we could continue with Gaara passed out. Come on, let's wrap this up." TenTen turned off her mic after the announcement and hobbled over to the door and opened it. "Hinata, come on. Oh, Neji, Choji, and Shino, can you help us move my outfits to Hinata's room? Haku, take whoever you need and take care of Gaara. Temari, you come with us." TenTen led the group out of the studio and through the winding halls. She stopped at a door and fumbled around trying to open it. It confused Hinata as to why she couldn't open only this door, until she realized how high the doorknob was. She reached around her friend and opened the door, much to TenTen's relief. She hated looking helpless, but she hated asking for help even more.

"Okay, right this way. They are in the spare bedroom. Hinata, in case you didn't know, my room has all spare clothes along with the newest outfits because I have the one apartment with a spare room. You would have thought we would have put them in an empty apartment, but there is always a chance of someone breaking in and stealing them, so they stay in mine." Hinata nodded and TenTen slowly navigated the room. She led the group through the racks slowly, until they reach a set of four all labeled TenTen. She reached up to tear off the labels, but her crutch started falling, and as a result she did too. Hinata and Temari sprung into action at the same time, but it was Neji who caught and righted her. Both blushed at the contact, and Hinata slowly figured that they liked each other. This was going to be fun.

"Here you go, can you guys wheel them to Hinata's room. And Temari, can you take the last one, and lead them. I have to talk to Hinata for a minute." Temari nodded to TenTen, who then led Hinata away.

The two girls arrived in TenTen's room, where said girl hit the door closed and then fell back onto her bed.

"So?" Hinata had been standing there, trying not to feel awkward as TenTen just lay on her bed.

"Oh yeah, you are here. Why did I ask you to come? Oh yeah, I remember!" Hinata shook her head at her friend's tactics, but sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to go on. "You and Naruto so have to get together!"

Hinata had sat in TenTen's room for over an hour, trying to talk her friend out of her plan. When that didn't work, it had turned to negotiations. They came to an agreement, albeit one neither of them really liked. Hinata would go out with Naruto the day TenTen went out with Neji.

After that had been worked out, TenTen gave Hinata directions on how to navigate the twisting halls. Hinata had followed them to end up back at her room, but just ended up lost. And she had left her cell phone in her robe, which was still hanging outside the studio. After wandering around some more, Hinata declared herself a missing person and just sat down, waiting for someone to come. After an hour, and still nobody else, she tried to find her way again. She got the same result and returned to sitting on the ground. Soon she started singing one of the songs, _Good Gurl_, to take her mind of things.

_She's a good girl,_

_She won't do no bad._

_She listens to the teachers,_

_And her mom and her dad._

_But a good girl_

_Gotta have fun._

_Like a day on the beach_

_Strippin' in the sun._

_He's a bad boy,_

_He won't do no good._

_He breaks laws, hangs_

_With boys in the 'hood._

_But a bad boy,_

_Gotta have fun._

_With girls hangin' off him_

_Like police to a gun._

_He sees her_

_Wants her so bad._

'_Never hang with bad ones,'_

_Always said her dad._

_First time in her life,_

_She does somethin' wrong._

_Now she sits on his lap,_

_Smokin' from a bong._

_A bad girl,_

_Havin' some fun._

_Police come,_

_Tell 'em that their done._

_She sat in her cell,_

_A personal hell._

_Never came her mom,_

_Neither did her dad._

_One little slip up,_

_And her life went all bad._

_She was a good gurl,_

_Havin' some fun._

_Now she's a bad girl,_

_Watched by police and some guns._

Hinata finished the song, only to see Neji looking at her. Some point during it, she had decided to lie down on the ground, and now he looked even taller than before, almost scary-looking.

"Need some help?" Neji smirked at her, but grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Naruto decided to make the halls as confusing as possible to try and stop anyone who broke in from finding their way around. Only one problem, we got lost a lot. Then he gave us maps, but he forgot to make one for you. Most of us have memorized the layout and pattern. I'll find my map for you and give it to you tomorrow. And you forgot your robe at the studio. I went back for it; it is now in your apartment, as are the clothes. Want me to take you there? Or do you want to go the room where everyone is eating dinner dressed as you are?"

"Are there cameras?"

"No, but sometimes our manager doesn't tell us and lets people in."

"Who is the manager?"

"Well, it is two people actually. Ino and Sakura."

"Why the hell are they the managers?"

"Ino was the one who funded our original demo CD, and Sakura was the one who hooked us up with the record company, she had been interning there."

"Oh, but why them? You know what, never mind."

"Good idea. And by the way, when you sang _Good Gurl_, it sounded better than we have been able to get it yet." They stopped at a door. "We are here." Neji opened the door, and motioned for Hinata to go in. She nodded her thanks and walked in, just for a flash to go off in her face.

"And here we have the newest member of Konoha 12, Hinata Hyuuga. Tell us Hinata, what are you thinking right now?"

"Before I was thinking that this is too good for me, but I now see why I am here. Sakura and Ino, if you are watching this, I am going to kill you for it. Though definitely not dressed like this. I would rather not get your blood on my bunny PJs. You have thirty minutes until you are tracked down. You better use that time wisely." Hinata walked away from the camera and to the table, where she grabbed a small roll and smiled at the rest of the band. "Excuse me, but I have to go kill two certain managers." Hinata turned tail, quite literally, and stormed out of the room, her slippers making their springing noises again.

"She is quite charming, isn't she?" The poor reporter did not know when to give up. "That is nothing like the stories we have heard of when she was younger."

"Well, she does kinda have an excuse." TenTen smiled sheepishly at the group and camera.

"And what is that?" asked the reporter.

"I got her lost in the hallways for over an hour?"

Hinata actually made it to her room this time, and walked into her bedroom, opened up her suitcases, and turned them all upside down on the bed.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" Hinata scrambled through her piles of clothes, trying to find one outfit.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Hinata whipped around to see Kiba in her room, holding a sparkling black mini dress.

"Yes it is, now if you don't mind, can I have it?"

"Only if you promise to not kill our managers."

"Why do you stand up for them? All they do is let in camera crews that interrupt your dinner, and fund money that you don't even need because you make more than enough. And- oh, I get it. You like one of them. Which one, the pink banshee or the blond bimbo?"

"Whoa, Hinata, what happened to the old you? The girl who couldn't talk without stuttering?"

"You want to know what happened, Kiba? Do you really want to know? Because I will tell you. Do you know what it is like to be abandoned by your friends, not one of them saying a single goodbye? And then your cousin running away to join their band, and being put on lock down for FOUR years because of something you didn't even do? And then a year later, that band becoming famous, when it is mainly thirteen year old kids in it, and finding out it is still your entire group of friends? Do you know what it was like when almost all of you stopped talking to me or sending me messages? Only Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara continued to talk to me, and even then, I really only heard from Shikamaru! Do you know what it is like to finally move on, accept that you friends don't want you any more, just for one of them to call you and say you are going to be famous for something you didn't even know about? And then being kidnapped and forced to move in with the same people that abandoned you four years ago? I come back here, and everyone is acting like nothing happened! Only Shikamaru and Neji are trying to truly mend and fix their relationships with me. I am a different person from that shy, meek twelve year old girl most of you are trying to act like I am. I think differently, I don't follow the crowd, I stand out. And I most definitely don't take other people's shit."

"Hinata, God, I am sorry. I didn't realize what you went through. To think, man, I can't even imagine. How about we just wipe the slate clean, start over again. Hello, beautiful lady. My name is Kiba, and what is yours?"

Hinata giggled at his comment, but complied. "My name is Hinata, kind gentleman." The duo sat down on her bed, and started talking about everything and everything. "What is your favorite color? Mine is lavender."

"Oh, mine is dark green. It reminds me of the forests from when we were all younger. Do you remember Akamaru?"

Hinata nodded, but hated the memories that came with the remembrance of such a simple thing. It just reminded her of her weaknesses back then. "Yes, I remember him. What happened to the little guy?"

"I don't think you could really call him little anymore. AKAMARU! COME HERE BOY!" Kiba ran into the living room, and Hinata followed. The boy opened her apartment door, just as a giant white blob came running through and jumped on Hinata, pinning her to the ground.

"This is Akamaru? What happened to the little puppy that sat on your head?"

Kiba shook his head at the memory. "After we left, Akamaru stopped eating. I took him to a vet, who said he was home sick. But, the vet got him eating again, and soon he seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. All of that went to his height, apparently." Kiba was right, of course. Akamaru was almost as tall as Hinata's hip, quite a feat for the little dog she knew.

And so that first night went on, and the duo continued their game of twenty questions, gaining any information on each other as they could. When he finally left, Hinata paid attention to the racks of clothes. Each outfit had a date written on a tag, so Hinata started on the outfit she needed first. It was a red and black plaid button-up shirt, red tank top, and black mini skirt. The main problem with the outfits was shoes, as the high-heels were way too big and she had no way to fix that, but the problem was soon solved with a pair of black Converse and red knee-high socks. She tried on the outfit, and came across only two more problems- the shirt was too big, and the skirt kept falling down. Hinata decided to pull an all-nighter to work on the outfits and started going through the pile of clothing on her bed to fix the outfit. She found an identical shirt in her size, and a black sparkly belt. She made a quick decision, and added a black tie to the outfit. Slowly but surely, she made her way through the racks, and by morning, she was finished with the alterations. She hadn't had to sew as much as she had expected, but was glad for the supplies when she did need it.

At eight the following morning, she was brought out of her morning routine of showering and getting ready by a knock on her door. "Hinata, I don't care if you are fully dressed or in your birthday suit, I am coming in!" Temari shouted through the door. She opened it to find a showered Hinata in kitty pajamas, much like the ones yesterday, and a thought hit her. "Hinata, where did you get all of these pajamas?"

Hinata looked at Temari in the mirror as she drank her coffee and did her makeup at the same time. "I don't know. They just appeared in my room one day with a note saying 'I will be watching for your cute ass in these.' I freaked and told my father, and the guy was caught. I kept the pajamas though; they are comfy." In the time it had taken for Hinata to tell that to Temari, she had finished her makeup, and her hair was dried completely by the little contraption she had set up.

"Another question. How is that drying your hair?" There was what looked like a hair dryer connected to a fan that was spinning, pointed directly at Hinata's hair. The strangest part was that it worked perfectly.

"Once again, I don't know. I just thought of it as my hair got longer and longer. It is less time spent on my hair."

"Last thing. Please tell me you are wearing those to breakfast."

"Sorry Temari, but after last night, I have learned to always be dressed for a photo-shoot. So, no. I will be back in a minute." Hinata walked into her bedroom, but didn't close the door. Temari would have probably just opened it and walked in anyways. After a few minutes, she walked out again. She was wearing a lavender mini baby-doll dress. It only went halfway down her thighs, but it looked amazingly good on her. To top it off, she was wearing her hair in pig tails, and had lavender high-heels that had ribbons wrapped up her legs. She looked like she belonged in the movies. Oh right, she did.

"God, Hinata. Neji is going to have a hissy-fit over that outfit. But, God, you just rock it. You should wear something like that to the awards show if a few weeks." Hinata's eyes bugged a little as Temari said awards show, but otherwise, she had no reaction. _She is a great actress,_ Temari thought.

The pair walked off the dining room, but Temari couldn't help but feel like she was a beggar walking next to a super model. Temari walked into the room first, and went to sit down. Hinata followed her after a minute, but her appearance made the entire room go silent. Naruto broke the silence first, but probably wished he hadn't.

"God, Hinata. You look HOT! *SMACK*" As soon as he had gotten the words out, TenTen had made sure his face was buried in oatmeal. "What was that for, TenTen?" Naruto asked when he pulled his face from the bowl. There was a mask of oatmeal on his face.

"When you started talking, I thought I saw a giant pimple forming on your face. I thought I would help you by treating it with oatmeal; it gets rid of pimples. However, I now realize I was mistaken, it was the skin burning off you face where Neji is staring a hole into you." TenTen finished her obvious lie with a smirk at Naruto.

"What? Where is the-oh… That isn't nice. And why are you glaring at me Neji?"

"And everyone thought I was an idiot!" At Kiba's comment, Hinata started giggling. That quickly got all the attention back on her.

"I am not going to say anything, cousin, because I know if I did you would just get angry."

"However, Neji, what you just said contradicts the meaning of your words by saying you are not going to sa-"

"Shino, we get it," Kankuro broke into Shino's very logical and complicated line of thought.

"I don't!"

"But, well, you are you, Naruto. You don't get a lot of stuff. Like why girls don't like you."

"Haku! That is so not true! Hinata, you like me, don't you?" Naruto turned to Hinata, who would have turned bright red at this situation years ago. But, as she had stated to Kiba the night before, she was a different girl now.

Hinata looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "No, I do not, Naruto. I do not because I don't think even know me."

Hinata's statement had left everyone except for Kiba confused. Not even the geniuses, Shikamaru and Shino, could figure out what she meant.

"Hinata, what do you mean? We all know you. We all used to hang out-" Hinata interrupted Kankuro.

"Exactly. 'Used to hang out.' Can any of you tell me one thing about myself other than something physical about me?"

Everyone at the table looked at each other, and then back at Hinata. Kiba smirked at this, and raised his hand. Hinata looked at him, and she was about to say something, but he cut her off. "You are going to say 'This is not school, you don't raise your hand,' unlike four years ago, when you would have just asked me what I wanted to say."

"That is true, but it does not let the others off the hook because I had to spell this out to you last night. Speaking of which, you never did answer which one. So, who?"

"The pink banshee." Kiba smirked a little at the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Her? I would have thought you would have said the blond bimbo." Hinata's comment caught the attention of almost everyone, and it got their brains working.

"Wait, Hinata?" Shikamaru was the one who figured it out first.

"Yes my pineapple-shape-headed friend?"

"I know. You aren't the shy little girl you were four years ago. You have changed, drastically."

"Yay! Brownie points, gold stars, whatever you want, to Shikamaru for figuring it out. Do you know what caused that?"

"No?"

"Why am I not surprised? Think about what the past four years have been like for you. Okay? Now imagine instead of that, knowing you best friends ditched you, became famous, you were put on lock down for something you didn't even do, and you spent three years watching you best friends on TV, finally accepting they don't want you, just for one of them to call and tell you that you are dragged into something they don't even know if you want to do or not. Understand now?"

"Hinata, I am sorry. I didn't realize…"

"We screwed up."

"Big."

"You could say that again."

"I don't want any of your sympathy or apologies. I don't care what any of you thought of the shy, meek Hinata you knew from four years ago. I. Am. Not. Her. I am a new person. I would greatly appreciate it if you knew me, not a figment of the past. As such, it is easiest to wipe the slate clean and start again. Hello. I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is a great pleasure to meet all of you and be accepted as a band mate." Hinata finished her little speech with a bow, and slowly walked over to the table.

"Wait, what is going on? Hinata, why did you just introduce yourself like you don't know us? We were your best friends…"

"Would someone care to dumb down what I said for him to understand?"

Breakfast had been interesting, but breakfast none-the-less. Camera crews were let in again, much to Hinata's displeasure, and reporters were talking nonstop about Hinata last night. When they saw her in the dress this time, however, many were inclined to completely forget about her spat at the reporter the night before.

"Hinata, would you like to tell us what-"

"I was here first, I get to interview her!"

"No, I was."

"It doesn't matter, she gets to pick-"

"No she doesn't!"

The reporters were yelling at each other over who would get to interview Hinata first. She quickly quieted them down by opening her mouth and slowly singing.

_All these reporters,_

_Working for quarters_

_Of millions of dollars a day._

_All these reporters,_

_Fighting and screaming_

_About who will get in a say._

_Well, I will tell all,_

_If you please enter the hall,_

_And find my room on the way._

_If you would please hurry on,_

_But don't be a con,_

_And please leave us alone today._

Hinata finished the little song by closing the doors in the faces of the reporters, who had done just as the song had said and went into the hall.

"What are the chances they will find my room?" She turned back around to the group, and had a semi-nervous look on her face. "I would rather not have to give an interview to any of them."

She got quite a few laughs, but Haku smiled and answered her. "With the way they were acting, 0.01%. That is on the lucky side."

"Good. I can rest now."

"Hey Hinata?"

"Or not. What Naruto?"

"When did you come up with the song?"

"Just now. Why?" Hinata didn't quite know why he was interested in the song, but had answered him anyways.

"No reason, it was just quite funny." Naruto gave Hinata a trademark smile, and stood up. "Well, I am full. I will see you all later."

"He is full, and I haven't even put something on my plate yet. How is that possible?" Hinata sat back down and stared at her empty plate, and then the empty foot plates in the middle of the table. "Aw, did he eat the rest of the food?"

"Hinata, first thing you learn here. Never question Naruto's ability to eat a lot of food in a small amount of time. If you want, I will make you something, but you were the last one here, and Temari ate all of her food already, as have all of us. A habit of living with Naruto, making sure there is as little on your plate that he can take when he finishes everything else." TenTen smiled at Hinata, but there was some sisterly teasing behind it.

"It is okay, you are injured anyways. I will make something for myself. I have my phone and will try and meet you guys at the studio. If I get lost, I can text one of you."

"Where is your phone- wait never mind. Ew, that is gross. Why do girls do that? You know what, forget it. But, you and Naruto actually have to go to a costume fitting and photo-shoot for the movie, so it has to be something you can eat on the go. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, cuz. And it is not as bad as you boys when you were younger. Father was so disgusted he disinfected you phone every morning and night."

"I said forget it. Wait, what? That is why my phone had water damage! You know what, I am just forgetting you told me that."

"Haha, I found Neji Hyuuga's sore spot. Is it that bad?"

"I can see you have a… unique… personality now."

"Cheer up, cuz. It isn't that bad. It is better than being the famous person who looks only at their feet and nothing else."

"That is true, I guess. Oh well. Wait, where is everyone?" The duo looked around the room, to see it was empty. Hinata looked up just to see the door closing.

"I think they thought you were thinking of killing me."

"Um, what did you just say? Even I couldn't keep up with that Hinata."

"Never mind. I am going to go make myself a quick breakfast."

Now, an hour later, Hinata was wishing she hadn't had that breakfast. There were multiple people, including a few guys, walking around her naked body. She was being measure for the costumes needed in the movie, and she hated it. They had put her in at least ten corsets, and she wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like, but she was pretty sure she was supposed to be able to breathe. And that happened to be the hardest thing for her to do right now.

"Okay, we are finished for now. The makeover crew will be coming in for a few minutes to get you all prettied up for the photo-shoot. I would tell you to sit down, but they would just force you to stand right back up. Oh, here they are now. Ta-ta."

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little girl? Why, you can't be older that fourteen!" One of the crew members was looking Hinata up and down, and for the first time in a long time, she felt self-conscious.

"I am fifteen, miss, almost sixteen. I would appreciate it if you would not judge me by my age, however, because I have seen things you probably haven't even seen."

Hinata's comment startled most of the crew, and they were quite hesitant to get to work on this girl now. However, they had work to do, and standing there would get them nowhere. Many were starting to feel embarrassed that a fifteen year old in her birthday suit could make them feel afraid. A chair was brought in, and Hinata sat down. All her work on her hair and makeup was being undone in just minutes. They had rolled the chair to another room, which had had a tub. Hinata was ungracefully picked up and dropped in, much to her displeasure. She popped her head up above the water, gasping for air. In that short time, the two boys were being yelled at by the leader of the crew. The annoying group seemed to have left.

"Sorry about that," the pixie-like girl said, "they thought you were sleeping and decided to be funny in waking you up. They are my friends/'older brothers', by the way. Do you mind if my best friend/'sister' and I clean you up? Who did your makeup and hair, by the way? It was really pretty," the girl, who reminded Hinata of Alice, one of the characters in the American movie "Twilight," smiled at her and started to wash Hinata's hair.

"I don't mind, and thank you. I did it." The girl smiled at her. "I am sorry, but you just remind me of a character from an American movie, 'Twilight'. What is your name?"

The girl started laughing. Hinata looked at her, and she calmed down. "I am sorry, I just found that funny. I am Ashley Greene; it is very nice to meet you."

"Whoa, say what? You- you're Ashley Greene. I am getting a makeover from Ashley Greene. How did this happen?"

"That was my doing. On set, we kinda broke a lot of things, and the company said they would replace everything for free if we would work with a new actor and actress. We all agreed, saying it would be fun to be a mentor. And then they told us we would be going to Japan to work with the lead singers of Konoha 12. The fact that we know Japanese, but you know English makes this so much easier. We started-"

"My 'sister' started watching everything she could about your band. And so, when the other girl broke her foot, we started freaking out. We were thinking we were going to be stuck with some girl who wasn't used to being on stage. We know you don't have much practice on stage, but your attitude and ability to deal with the reporters this morning shows you will be really good."

"This cannot be happening. I have some of the stars of 'Twilight' giving me a makeover and being my mentors. What, the guys left, right? That would be pretty embarrassing."

"Well, not all of them. Jackson Rathbone is still here, but he is cool. And he is here because he found your friend to be a little too… loud for his liking."

"So, let me get this straight. I have Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, and Nikki Reed giving me a makeover. Anyone else?"

"No, that is about it right now."

"Right now?"

"Some of our friends might be coming later."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind. Nikki, enough with messing with her head, start scrubbing. Hinata, I am sorry this hurts. Jackson, just stand there and look handsome. Make sure no one else comes in. And Hinata, you might want to bite this." Hinata was handed a mouth guard, and bit it just as the pain began. It was going to be a long day.

It was three long and painful hours. After a little bit, Jackson Rathbone had tried to be funny and make her smile. It didn't work. Then he tried going vampire for her. It took away a little pain, but it still wasn't a lot. He eventually gave up, and just sat by the door again. Hinata endured the rest of the makeover in complete silence. After the makeover, however, came the fun part.

They were having a photo-shoot with her wearing over a dozen different dresses that were going to be shown in the movie. By the time they had finished the shoot, it was close to dinner time.

Hinata turned to the American stars. "Do you have a living arrangement made? If not, you could come to the apartment complex we own. Yes, we own an apartment complex."

"Nikki, did you set up our hotel?"

"How was I supposed to, Ashley? I don't speak Japanese!"

"You were supposed to learn! What were you saying in the movie than?"

"Chinese for 'I like fried chicken'? It was that or 'Alice looks like a messed-up pixie' I believe."

"What?"

"Like I said, you guys can stay in the complex."

"That would be nice, seeing as a certain girl who is supposed to be my girlfriend did not make us hotel reservations."

"Oh my God! Kellan Lutz!"

"What about me?" The guy with penny-colored hair looked extremely hurt that he had to ask this girl about such a thing, when she could tell who everyone else was.

"Who are you?"

"Robert Patterson? Does that ring a bell?"

"Is that bell supposed to be your hair?"

The group had walked back to the complex. It was not a long walk, but for the stars, it was one of the worst things they had ever had to do. Hinata had told Nikki and Ashley to take off their heels, but the pampered stars were still not used to walking more than the length of a red carpet and to their seats. As soon as the door was open and the group inside, the two girls and Robert Patterson fell back onto the lounge couches in the main room.

Hinata had texted Temari and TenTen on the way, telling them to bring everyone down here. So, after a few minutes of waiting, there were eleven semi-confused people staring at the American stars.

"Hey guys. These are our mentors for the movie."

"Wait, what?" Temari was the first to recognize them, TenTen a close second.

"I just had to go breaking my foot!"

"You are TenTen?" Nikki looked at TenTen, and then at Ashley. "I have an idea. Hinata, is there an apartment we could have an all-girl sleepover in?" Nikki turned to look at Hinata, and it seemed like one of the weirdest scenes from _Rocky Horror_ when everyone looks around at each other.

"Quite honestly, this is going to be my second night here, and I don't know. Guys, is there?"

Temari nodded her head. "Yes, right next to my room."

"Good. Can you lead us there?" Ashley looked at Temari, "And then stop in your room for anything you want to bring."

"Wait, me too?" Temari was honestly confused, thinking she was going to be stuck with the boys.

"Yes, you too. You're a girl, aren't you? If not, I would ask you to kindly hang out with the boys. I don't think you would like that though." Ashley was living up to her movie persona, as she was jumping around the room, wanting to get the slumber party under way.

"I am a girl, and thank the Heavens. I have been stuck with the boys too many times now."

"One question for you two. What is a sleepover?" Hinata had the picture of innocence on her face as she asked the question.

Nikki turned to look at her. "You honestly don't know what a sleepover is? TenTen and girl-I-don't-know -Temari, is it? - you two know what a sleepover is right?"

Both girls nodded, and Temari understood why Hinata didn't. "Nikki, Hinata was part of a clan, important family, and as such, she is supposed to have proper etiquette. Her father allowed her to do a lot of things she probably shouldn't have when she was heiress, but he refused to let her have a sleepover."

"She is right here, you know. And she can speak."

The girls had arrived at the room and checked it out. The stars were confused as to how the girls navigated the halls so easily, but Hinata finally figured it out in that time. Each room or staircase in the three story complex had a four digit number. The room Temari was talking about was number 5327. If you reached a split in the hallway going left and right first, and the first number is odd, you go left, even you go right. If you come to a four way split next, and the second number is 1-5 go right, 7-10 go left, and 6 go straight. At the next three way split, if your third number is even, go right, and odd go left. At the last split, evens go right and odds go left. Following the rules, Hinata figured they would go left, right, right, left. Now all she had to do was memorize room numbers.

Nikki and Ashley sat down on one of the couches in the room, and were talking to TenTen, who had decided to just wait there too. When Hinata and Temari left to go to their rooms, not all that far, the boys called the room to tell the girls that the stars' bags came. Nikki and Ashley were going crazy with joy, and Hinata soon came running back in. She was half-dressed, as her tank-top was just over her chest and her short-shorts were slowly slipping down her waist, and looked at the two American stars, who were literally bouncing off the walls. Watching them, she slowly fixed her shirt and put her hair in pigtails like she had that morning. Sighing, she put her headband on, to show she was a blue and purple leopard. She put on the blue mid-drift shirt and blue gloves. Her tank-top was a light blue, matching the gloves, and her shorts were the same. They had purple leopard spots on them, as did the blue cover shirt. The headband matched the outfit, and when she turned around to leave, TenTen saw she also had a tail.

When Hinata walked back in a few minutes later, Temari had painted a black nose and whisker marks on her face. She was also wearing blue and purple leopard print knee-high socks and her leopard slippers. When she stomped her foot, there was a little roar from the shoe, what sounded like a few meows, and then a purr.

Both American stars stopped moving at the sound of the roar, and looked at Hinata, who turned around and went to leave.

"Hinata, don't leave. You look so cute like that! And we need help finding our way back to the main room to get our suitcases." Ashley gave puppy-eyes at Hinata, but she wasn't looking.

"Where do you think I am going? They already called me. I was going to get them."

"Oh, we will help!"

"Nikki, no offense, but have you ever carried your own luggage somewhere. We don't have hotel carts, and it would be easier for me to just act innocent and get some of the boys and maybe a reporter or two to help."

"She does have a point, Nikki."

"Don't remind me Ashley or you will end up the same size as Alice."

Hinata had arrived in the lobby, where all the boys were still sitting. Making a quick decision, Hinata snuck into the kitchen and took a few plates of food, along with a desert dish and a few other snacks. She put them on the floor outside the room and knocked on the door before running away. She returned to the lobby, where she went to get the suitcases. It wasn't as bad as she imagined, and there were surprisingly only two reporters who were stuck outside, so she brought them herself. There were only three suitcases for the girls, as they shared clothes and everything. One had clothing, one had shoes, and one had makeup and other things.

It took her longer, but Hinata arrived back at the room. She kicked the door with her foot, and it popped open. She walked through the doorway, but the suitcases got stuck. She dropped them, and walked all the way in. She didn't get far before she heard a "TenTen, just bit this!" and then a scream from TenTen.

She smirked and walked to the bathroom. TenTen was sitting in a tub of hot water, as her cast was one that could get wet, and Ashley sat behind her, trying to get her hair out of the wet buns. When she finally did, she started brushing it. Hinata remembered the pain from her experience, and it was probably worse for her friend.

"Ashley, calm down. You don't have to rush like you did on me this morning. Speaking of which, that was torture. But please, don't harm my already injured friend."

"Okay. By the way, someone brought us food. Temari put it in the oven to warm up."

"Okay. Where are Nikki and Temari, anyways?"

"Cmek me fredboon."

"What?" TenTen had tried speaking through the mouthpiece, and Hinata couldn't understand a word of it. Ashley smiled, and translated.

"Check the bedroom."

It had been an interesting night for Hinata, watching her friends go through the same torture she had. However, the humor soon left when Temari brought up the concert the following night. They had gotten in very little rehearsal time, but no one was really worrying about that except for Hinata.

The American girls had promised Hinata a makeover before she went on stage for the first time. This was worrying Hinata more than not having enough rehearsal time.

"For the last time, I don't need a makeover. I got one yesterday, and today I am being myself. Anyways, I am pretty sure the company wouldn't like you using their supplies whenever. What company is it anyways?"

"Um, Nikki what company is it? I can't quite remember."

"I don't know. I called them the vampires. I swear, they drank blood behind the set. One of the BIT me."

"Wasn't that the intern after you said 'Bite me' to them?"

"It doesn't matter, they still bit me."

"Okay, I am calling them the company. You two can call them whatever you feel like. But you are NOT giving me a makeover. That is final."

"But-"

"I will give you two VIP and backstage passes, Ashley, if you don't give me a makeover."

"Only if you give them to the boys."

"Do I have to give one to penny-head?"

"No, he isn't all that cool. You don't have to."

"Nikki, he is going to kill you for saying that."

"He can't kill me, I over-skill him, and I have Kellan on my side."

Ashley smirked at her friend. "Good point."

It was two hours to getting on stage when Hinata started to get ready to take her mind off things. They were already backstage at the place in Konoha, and Hinata was thinking this would have been the perfect time for the Hyuugas to get her. But no one ever came, and she slowly started to relax. At an hour before stage time, a camera crew barged in. Hinata was only in the Tank-top and skirt, nothing else. She was finishing her makeup and doing the interview at the same time, quite a feat the female reporter wished she could do.

"Hinata, how are you feeling about going on stage tonight? It is going to be your first to on stage and in front of cameras while performing, correct?"

"Yes, it is. And quite honestly, I am a little afraid. But then again, I don't think you can really not be in my position." Hinata started putting on eyeliner, still not really looking at the camera.

"How do you think it is going to go? I mean, from what we have heard, the band has done more partying than anything else?"

"And that is where you are wrong. This band has not done any partying. I have been practicing whenever possible, as have the others. Sure, we didn't practice all night or anything, but then again, who would? I have no doubt my friends are going to get on that stage and surprise the shit out of you. And if this is live and a little kid just heard that, never repeat it in front of your parents. Got that kiddies?" Hinata looked at the camera for the first time and smirked, before turning back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

"Well, what about yourself? You said you have no doubt in your friends, but you didn't say anything about yourself in there."

"I think it will be an interesting night you might want to stay around for." Hinata didn't look back at the camera, and the reporter took this as the end of the interview, and started walking away to find someone else. Hinata finished putting on her mascara, and started doing a smokey eye effect with the eye shadows. Ashley and Nikki came over as she finished the first eye.

"You interview was aired live. They didn't have time to bleep it out."

"Well, that sucks. Now I am going to be the good girl turned bad. That is it! Get the band over her now, if you could." Hinata finished the eye, still not taking her eyes off the mirror, and watched as the two girls ran to get the rest of the band. Poor Ashley barged into Naruto's interview, and the male reporter tried to hit on her. That was ended quickly with a certain finger.

"Hinata, I love you like a sister, but you better have a reason for why you just called all of us over here when we are supposed to be getting ready."

"I think we should open with _Good Gurl_ tonight. It would be perfect."

"Well it does solve the issue of our opening song, but why?" Shikamaru looked at the girl he came to think of as his little sister with a small smile on his face.

"None of you saw her interview just now, did you?"

"No, why?" Temari was a little afraid of Ashley's answer.

"The news stations are calling her the good girl turned bad, clan heiress to music star."

"That is genius! Hinata, nice thinking!" Naruto grabbed Hinata in a hug, and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks Naruto, but you can let go of me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Naruto stepped back from his hug and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think we should go get ready now." Hinata nodded to Sasuke, and everyone returned to their stations, preparing for a big night.

And so, Hinata returned to putting on her blush and bright red lipstick. After that was finished, she smirked and went over to her bag of clothes. She pulled out the red socks and put them on, followed by the shoes.

When Sakura and Ino started shouting ten minutes till stage time, Hinata put on the shirt and buttoned it, throwing the tie around her neck. She slowly made her way over to Temari, who was wearing the same shirt and black skinny jeans, and tied the tie.

"God Hinata, you look hot. I would have never thought to have done that with your outfit!"

"Neither would I. I just found whatever matched to change it up a little."

"Hello Konoha!" Naruto screamed, his voice being pick up and echoed throughout the area by the speakers and microphones. "Ready to start this show?" A chorus of "yeah" followed his question. "Well then, sorry to disappoint, but you have to meet someone. She is from here, and many of you might recognize her. Our newest member, Hyuuga Hinata!" Screams followed Hinata's introduction, and any fear that was left disappeared instantly.

"Hey Konoha! I have just one question. Does this outfit make me look hot?" Screams followed Hinata's voice around the area and she felt a surge of adrenaline. "I'll take that as a 'Hell yeah'. You ready to get this going for real now?" Screams followed. "Then give me a beat!" She turned to the drummer, Choji, who started the song. "How 'bout some guitar?" Guitars joined in, and Gaara looked longingly at his guitar Haku was playing. Temari stood on the other side of the stage, also playing one of Gaara's guitars, but he was used to it. "And the base?" Hinata turned to her cousin, who glared at her but started playing anyways. Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came running on stage soon after, Kiba and Shino with two more guitars. Kankuro, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ran to Gaara's spot in the middle of the stage. Hinata and Naruto stood on opposite sides now, letting the show play out for the fans. The four boys lined up with Kankuro and Gaara on the ends, Sasuke and Shikamaru in the middle. At the same time, Kankuro and Gaara flipped forward as Sasuke and Shikamaru flipped back. They all had headset mics on, unlike Hinata and Naruto, who had handheld one.

"I can't hear you!" Kankuro yelled. The crowds got louder, and the boys continued to do tricks. Soon, the actually song began and they split down the middle, running to different sides of the stage. Naruto started the song.

_Naruto:_

_She's a good girl,_

_She won't do no bad._

_She listens to the teachers,_

_And her mom and her dad._

_All:_

_But a good girl_

_Gotta have fun._

_Like a day on the beach_

_Strippin' in the sun._

_Hinata:_

_He's a bad boy,_

_He won't do no good._

_He breaks laws, hangs_

_With boys in the 'hood._

_All:_

_But a bad boy,_

_Gotta have fun._

_With girls hangin' off him_

_Like police to a gun._

_Naruto:_

_He sees her_

_Wants her so bad._

'_Never hang with bad ones,'_

_Always said her dad._

_Hinata:_

_First time in her life,_

_She does somethin' wrong._

_Now she sits on his lap,_

_Smokin' from a bong._

_All:_

_A bad girl,_

_Havin' some fun._

_Police come,_

_Tell 'em their done._

_Naruto:_

_She sat in her cell,_

_A personal hell._

_Never came her mom,_

_Neither did her dad._

_One little slip up,_

_And her life went all bad._

_Hinata:_

_She was a good gurl,_

_Havin' some fun._

_Now she's a bad girl,_

_Watched by police and some guns._

The crowd was going insane at the end, and Hinata could see the reporter in front speechless. "Let me hear you, Konoha!" Hinata hadn't realized until the entire crowd screamed that she had been the one who had said that. And then something caught her eye. Her little sister and father in the VIP section, talking to the American stars. Her sister looked up and saw Hinata looking at her. She pulled on their father's shirt, and pointed. Her father raised his head to his daughter, and caught her eye. Then he did something she never expected. He waved and mouthed something to her. 'I am so proud of you.'

Naruto looked at her, and then the little girl that looked like her. He quickly realized it was her sister. He walked over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked to the edge of the stage, while Naruto started to scream back at the crowd. "We are doing something different tonight! You all know Hinata by now right? The amazing and wonderful girl I am going to be singing with for a long time. Well, she was just surprised by her family coming here. What she didn't know, is that I planned this. So Hinata, get your little sister up here!"

Hinata jumped off the edge of the stage, and her sister ran over to her. The security were about to pry her off, when they realized it was the last heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and Hinata's little sister. Slowly, Hinata got her little sister off of her and lifted her onto the stage. She pulled herself up next, and grabbed her sister's hand to help her up. Smiling, she led her sister to the middle of the stage and knelt down next to her. "Hanabi, do you want to help us with the next song?" Hanabi nodded her head wildly. "Perfect. All you have to do," she stood up and grabbed Hanabi's hand, leading her to Gaara and the rest of the boys, "is listen to them. And don't be afraid to kick them if they get annoying or mean. And you know where the worst spot is right?" Hanabi nodded. "Smart little girl. Now sissy is going to go back up there, okay? And, do as they say if you understand what they mean without them having to explain it. Got that? Good. And boys, nothing inappropriate. She is 5." Hinata smiled at the boys and danced back to the middle of the stage. She walked up to Naruto and grabbed her mic from him. "Let's get this show on the road!"

_Hinata:_

_He is gone, but_

_Gave no reason to go._

_Must have been somethin'_

_She did, make him act like so._

_He left with no warning,_

_He fled like a doe._

_All:_

_Now he's in trouble._

_Got no place to stay._

_He's in trouble,_

_Lives life day by day._

_Got no house, money,_

_Or car to own._

_Only a girl, _

_And a cell phone._

_Naruto:_

_Like a stray dog lost on a dark, dark road_

_He wanders and only carries a note._

_But his girlfriend is calling,_

_The news she gives bawling._

'_Baby, I got somethin' to tell you,'_

_She said, ' I'm not sure what to do.'_

_All:_

_Now he's in trouble,_

_Got no place to stay._

_He's in trouble,_

_Lives life day by day._

_Got no house, money,_

_Or car to own._

_Only a girl,_

_And a cell phone._

_Hinata:_

_She cries and cries,_

_As her childhood dies._

_But soon it's the day,_

_Babe's on the way._

_He holds her close,_

'_We'll be the first,' he boasts._

_All:_

_But he's in trouble,_

_Got no place to stay._

_He's in trouble,_

_Lives life day by day._

_Got no house, money,_

_Or car to own._

_Only a girl,_

_And a cell phone._

_Hinata:_

_But none of it matters,_

_Life's just a mystery._

'_I can survive,' she says,_

'_With just his kisses to me.'_

_She smiles and looks him in the eyes,_

_And they love each other until the day he dies._

Naruto looked at her, and then pulled her in a hug. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and TenTen started awwing, until a thought hit her. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Why, Hinata, why?"

"A deal is a deal TenTen," TenTen turned around to see Ashley and Nikki standing behind her.

"What-who-how did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep, my panda friend," Ashley smirked at TenTen. "Now I have a reason to give you a makeover!"

"No."

The crowd had gone wild. No one had thought that would happen, not even Naruto. After her had realized what he was doing, he had pulled away and blushed at Hinata. She just smiled at him. Finally, she turned to the crowd. "Did you like that?" She screamed. The crowd went insane. "Well, so did I! Now, how about we get this going?" Hanabi ran off the stage sometime during this, and Kankuro started laughing. They had accidentally freaked the little kid out. Without turning around, Hinata spoke. "Kankuro, you are all going to be dead for that later." Kankuro shivered as Hinata smiled. "Let's get this going!"

_Naruto:_

_No matter what I say_

_Hinata:_

_No matter what I do_

_Both:_

_These five words_

_I swear to you_

_Cuz I do, I do_

_I never wanna stop _

_Seein' you_

_Naruto:_

_Where I've gone,_

_What I've seen_

_Hinata:_

_None of it matters,_

_You're there for me_

_All:_

_These five words_

_Hinata:_

_Will you swear to me?_

_All:_

_Cuz I do, I do_

_Naruto:_

_I never wanna stop_

_Both:_

_Seein' you_

_Hinata:_

_Now you're gone,_

_No more to see,_

_Like you never_

_Meant all that much to me._

_Naruto:_

_I didn't say goodbye_

_Didn't even give a lie,_

_Hinata:_

_Now, you broke my heart_

_Then you gave it back to me_

_And now you'll never _

_Say you swear to me_

_Cuz oh no, oh no_

_You just wanna stop_

_Lovin' me_

The crowd's reaction was very similar to the girls' the first time she sang that, and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the adrenaline that came with it. "You want some more?" Naruto screamed at the crowd. There was a solid scream back in response.

_Naruto:_

_She was a young girl,_

_But God, could she twirl._

_Hinata:_

_He was a young boy,_

_But didn't have a toy._

_Both:_

_They worked day and night,_

_Loser in a never ending fight._

_Naruto:_

_She was a dancer,_

_Who never got an answer._

_Hinata:_

_He was a scientist,_

_Who only knew an iron fist._

_Both:_

_Their lives were rotten,_

_Both were those forgotten._

_Hinata:_

_She met a boy_

_Naruto:_

_He met a girl_

_Both:_

_Suddenly, their lives weren't_

_Such a bore._

_Naruto:_

_She worked long and hard,_

_Never pulling the winning card._

_Hinata:_

_He soon gave up_

_Began to save up._

_Then she did it,_

_She got in a show._

_Naruto:_

_He shrugged his shoulders,_

_Figured he would go._

_Both: _

_He saw her,_

_She saw him,_

_She was Jude,_

_He was Jim._

_Suddenly, they found_

_Where they fit in._

_Hinata:_

_He joined the army,_

_Grabbed a gun._

_Naruto:_

_Said he would,_

_Protect his only one._

_Both:_

_She waited and waited,_

_For him to return._

_Hinata:_

_Only for a church_

_To be conjured._

_Naruto:_

_She broke down,_

_And was thrown in a gown._

_Hinata:_

_And inside, she found,_

_Her boyfriend, not around._

_Naruto:_

_But then he came,_

_In a black masquerade._

_He got on one knee and said,_

_Hinata:_

_Will you marry me?_

The crowd was insane, and Hinata was in Naruto's arms by the end. Slowly, he let go of her, and she stepped back. "How you liking it?" There were thousands of screams in reply. "Good, cuz so am I."

_Hinata:_

_She was a princess,_

_He was a rock star._

_Both were from two_

_Different worlds._

_Gaara:_

_His band hated her,_

_Said 'See ya later girl'_

_Hinata:_

_He left without goodbye._

_Naruto:_

_He waited for her,_

_Never made it with her,_

_She left him hang by._

_Temari:_

_Her girls wanted him,_

_Watched him in the gym._

_Naruto:_

_He couldn't say goodbye._

_Hinata:_

_She went back to him,_

_Only to be after Lin,_

_Waiting in his stupid line._

_Gaara:_

_His band ruined her,_

_Gave her a bluer world._

_Naruto:_

_He had girls on his arms,_

_She had boys for hers, but_

_None of them ever got a chance._

_Temari:_

_She stayed away,_

_Havin' a sadder day._

_Hinata:_

_Didn't care what she was missin' in_

_She found her old boy,_

_And her best friend_

_He was kissin' on_

_Gaara:_

_They blew it for her,_

_Tried to make it for her._

_Naruto:_

_Then he lost his sight,_

_Things never felt right._

_Then he saw her,_

_Hinata:_

_He started wantin' her._

_She was the princess in disguise._

_Temari:_

_She was a rock star,_

_Boy, how far'd she fall?_

_Naruto:_

_He sweetened her,_

_He treated her,_

_Gaara:_

_But she didn't give a care._

_She hung out with them,_

_Hinata:_

_She was freer than,_

_She'd ever been before._

_She gave up her name,_

_Temari:_

_Lost her sweeter place,_

_Just to mess with him._

_Naruto:_

_She pulled him in,_

_She played with him,_

_Only to turn him down_

_Gaara:_

_She was a cooler girl,_

_She was a truer girl,_

_Hinata:_

_Who did care 'bout her world_

_She messed with him,_

_She threw him in,_

_All 4:_

_Now she said goodbye._

The four stopped and took a deep breath. Temari was smiling at Hinata, who was an almost completely different girl now. She hadn't realized until then how much that song applied to Hinata, but it sure did. "See you later, Konoha!" Hinata screamed the last line, and everyone ran off the stage as the lights dimmed. That had been the best night of her life.

The end of the night was spent in the backstage area with any fans who had passes. It was pretty uneventful to the others, as it wasn't the first time they had done it, but every time someone asked Hinata for an autograph, she felt super excited. This was going to be a day she would remember.

A few weeks passed in pretty much the same manner. The American stars were still staying in their apartments, and the only difference was an award show coming up. As in, the night of the day Hinata was told coming up.

"Come on Hinata! You are a permanent member of the band now! You are the lead female singer! You are nominated for like seven categories. You have to go to the awards show!"

"But Temari!"

"Nothing, Hinata. You are going."

"Fine. But I am not wearing my PJs to it."

"Why not?"

"It is an AWARDS SHOW. You don't wear pajamas to an awards show."

"Fine! You win. But I get to pick your dress."

"I have a choice to say what I am or am not wearing."

"Deal."

And so, Temari picked Hinata's dress and shoes, along with all her accessories.

So, an hour before they left, Hinata's torture began. She was waxed, her eyebrows plucked, hair done, makeup on, and in her outfit, all courtesy of her fellow stars. Her dress was the lavender mini baby-doll dress she was wearing the day she met Ashley and Nikki. She was wearing the same shoes, and her nails were painted to match the outfit. Her hair was in pigtails, and she had on very natural makeup. She was wearing lavender rose earrings, and a matching necklace and bracelet. There was a purple rose headband in her hair. She felt like a human Barbie by the time the girls were finished.

In the end, she had gotten more awards than anyone in the group, including best female singer, best new singer, most original song (_Goodbye_), best band, best lead singer, and best music video (_Never Wanna Stop Seein' You_).

The months with the movie passed. Hinata had quickly learned why they needed the singers in it. It was a musical that was very unique, and as such, the best singers the company, who she still did not know the name of, could find were casted. She was proud to have been the lead actress, a girl who grew up in the woods and had an interesting past, and she would be buying the DVD the second it was released.

However, before the movie was to be released on DVD, it was being shown in theaters. And that meant a premiere, which meant dressing up, again. This time, she wore a floor-length lavender gown. The chest was tight, but it had a black ribbon at the waist, and then started flowing out. She wore the same lavender high-heels with the ribbons, and her hair was braided down her back, just as the character wore it. She was also wearing glasses, her newest addition to her outfits as her eyesight slowly got worse.

She had been walking the red carpet, when a little girl, who reminded her very much of her little sister, broke through the crowd and got to her. The security came and were going to take her away, but Hinata waved them off. She crouched down to the little girl, and looked at her. "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Hyuuga. I love your band. You are amazing." The child was clinging onto her, and she looked so excited. Hinata remembered doing a similar thing to the American stars, and didn't mind at all.

"Please, child, call me Hinata. I am not old enough to be called by my last name. Can you tell me your name?"

"I am Hana, Mis- Hinata."

"Well, Hana, where are your parents? I am sure they must be worried about you."

"Daddy left Mommy before I was born. Mommy died last year."

"I'm sorry Hana, but who is watching you now, then?"

"Nobody. The landlord kicked me out. I live on the streets."

"Well, not any more. Come on, you are living with me from now on, if you would like that."

"I would like that very much. Thank you, thank you so much." And so, Hinata picked up the poor little girl, who cradled her head into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled. _And so the circle ends, and I can repay whoever it is up there that made my life this great, _Hinata thought.


End file.
